Lost Innocence
by broken1089
Summary: a girl is found in Kai's basement. throw in experiments, spirits, pranks on Mariah, kai in teddy bear boxers, a few oc's, weird dreams, new powers, borris, and amnesia and this is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Bright, emerald colored eyes opened slowly in the darkness. The young, black haired girl who inhabited the small, concrete room sat up slowly and blinked a few times. She stood up, letting the thin, old, ripped brown blanket fall from her unnaturally skinny body onto the floor. She picked up the scratchy blanket and threw it on the cot that she slept in every night. She walked across the small, dark room in five short steps and shook awake the small, younger girl that was sleeping peacefully, hugging her old, ripped teddy bear.

"Rave?" The small girl whispered, her voice raspy from lack of water.

"C'mon Ray," Raven said. "You've been sleeping for twelve hours. You need to eat."

"I'm tired, Raven," Rayane whispered, rolling over. "I'll eat later."

Raven sighed and put her pale hand to the eight year old's forehead. She was burning up. Raven grabbed her blanket from the cot and threw it over her little sister. She snuggled up under the new found warmth and Raven heard her breath even within seconds and knew she was asleep.

Raven was fifteen years old. She had long, straight black hair that came down to her waist. Her emerald green eyes always sparkled, even through the darkness she had known for eleven years. She was unnaturally skinny, due to lack of food and her skin was paper white because she hadn't seen the sun since she had been put there.

She sighed yet again and walked silently over to her cot and sat down. She looked around the room, wondering what she had done to deserve this. In the room there were two beds, five crates, which were filled with food, a doorway that led to the unbeliveably small bathroom, and three stacks of old books that reached the ceiling. There were no windows and the steel door that led to the outside world was locked from the outside.

Even if the door was open, Raven doubted she would leave the small room anyway. She was scared of what lay beyond her cage. All the history books she had read about war and slavery had put fear into her mind. She didn't have any memories to look back on, seeing as she had been put in this room when she was four. No one other than her sister even knew she existed, except Martha, the maid who would deliver her food every day.

Her owners, which she knew from books that most people called 'parents,' had moved two weeks ago, and had taken Martha with her. Martha had wanted to tell the police about what was happening to the two girls, but Raven's owners had control of a very prestegious company and could fire everyone that she was close to. Raven had told her not to tell, explaining how she was terrified of what lay beyond the steel door that kept her there. When Martha had tried to explain that the history books were about just that, history, Raven had grabbed the CD player Martha had brought in for her three months ago and blasted her Evanesence CD and ignored her.

Raven wasn't completely sure about who inhabited the house now, and she didn't really care. All she was worried about was what would happen to her little sister. The past four years of Raven's life had been about making sure Rayane had enough to drink, enough to eat, enough to play with. She had gone hungry many times because the small amounts of food her owner's had sent down with Martha wasn't enough to fill the young girl up. But Raven didn't mind. Before she had met Rayane she had been contemplating suicide.

Raven sighed and walked over to the open crate of food that was pushed against the wall, next to the others. She grabbed a can of fruit and opened it with the knife Martha had given her. The maid's last words still rang in Raven's head as she slowly ate the sweet, mixed fruit.

"Your food will run out sooner or later and I've done all I can for you already," The maid had said sadly, looking away from Raven and instead at Rayane, who had been playing with her old teddy bear. "It's up to you what you do with that knife after that."

Raven had instantly knew what the maid had meant, but she didn't want to face it. She had just nodded and the maid had left the room, locking the door behind her. Raven had walked over to Rayane after that and hugged her, silently apologizing for what she knew would come soon. Rayane had hugged her back, sensing that something was wrong with her big sister.

Now Rayane was sick, they had already gone through half a crate of food, and Raven had been hearing noises from the upstairs. Whoever owned this house now was not a very quiet person. Another reason Raven didn't want out of the room. Loud noises annoyed her to the brink of insanity. She would never be able to function in the outside world. For now, she was content in her little room, as long as Rayane got better, everything would be alright. Maybe.

Kai Hiwatari smirked at his best friend as he strutted into the room with a girl on each arm. This was the third party Tala had thrown at the Hiwatari mansion this week. It was summer vacation and Kai's parents had left on a cruise after they had finished moving into the mansion. They had moved across town, so now Kai was living across the street from his best friend, Tala Ivonhov. Kai didn't mind the party's. He usually went to his room and blasted his stereo to drown out the sound. It was the house that bothered him. He would hear water running and a child sobbing late at night. He had searched the house and had found nothing. He couldn't find where the noises were coming from.

"Hey Kai," Tala said, walking over to him. The two girls had walked away from Tala and were giggling as they grabbed a beer. "Having fun?"

"Yeah Tala," Kai said sarcastically. "Loads of fun."

"You could have said no," Tala said, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Not my fault you said yes."

"Yes it is," Kai said. "You black mailed me."

"Details, what's the point?" Tala said, smirking. "And besides, it's summer, your parents are gone for two and a half more months, and you own a mansion. What else is there to do besides party?"

"Not party?" Kai suggested. "I'll let you think about that for awhile. It might be a hard concept for your puny mind to grasp."

The two toned blue haired boy stood up and walked to his room, muttering the same excuse to many people who tried to stop and talk to him. When he reached his room he closed and locked the door and turned his stereo on full blast and pulled a book off of his book case. He was reading IT by stephen king. He was almost done and might be able to finish it tonight if no one disturbed him. He had learned how to block out increadibly loud and annoying noises thanks to Tyson Granger, one of the people in his group of 'friends.'

As Kai got lost in the book, hours ticked by and by the time he had finished reading the last page, people were begginging to leave. He walked out of his room and sat down on the couch and saw Tala lip locked with a blonde girl on the other side of the room. He sighed and waited. People continued leaving and soon he, Tala and the blonde girl were the only people left in the house. He sighed again and walked over to Tala and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not to disturb you," Kai said. "But get out of my house."

Tala smirked and looked at the blonde girl. "Wanna go to my house?" He asked her.

"Sure," She giggled and they left.

Kai walked back to his room and lay down on his bed. He didn't mind the party's Tala threw, mostly because he didn't have to clean up the room because the maids took care of it, but also because they were sometimes fun. But after awhile all Kai wanted to do was lay on his bed and enjoy the silence he rarely heard. He sighed yet again and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do now was sleep. He was about to do so when he heard the noise again and his eyes snapped open. Someone was crying. It sounded like a little kid.

He stood up and walked out of his room into the hallway and listened. He couldn't tell what floor it was coming from, but it was definetly to the right. He walked down the long hallway until he reached the end and listened. Was it soming from the left or the right? The left. He follwed the sound until he reached the door to the basement. He opened it, ignoring his confusion, and found that the noise was louder. He was getting close.

He followed the noise all over the basement until he reached another door. It was made of what looked like steel and had several different locks on it. He pressed his ear to the door and was positive that the noise was coming from there. He found a paper clip and bent it into a strange shape and proceded to picking the seven locks that kept the door shut. By the time he heard the fourth 'click,' the crying had stopped, but Kai continued until he was able to open the door. He did so and walked into the small, dark, concrete room. He couldn't see anything and pulled the small flashlight out of his pocket. He turned it on and it shown around the room.

There were two old, dirty cots in each of the corners and five crates lined up against one of the walls, only one of which was open. There was a CD player laying on one of the cots and a doorway that led into a different room. Kai walked into the room and over to the open crate. It was filled with cans of mixed fruit. Though Kai wasn't sure how anyone would open them, as there was no can opener in sight.

The other room was a bathroom. There was a small shower, two towels thrown on the floor, a toilet and a sink. He walked out of the bathroom looking confused. He was positive someone had been crying, but there was no one here. There was nowhere to hide. Unless the person was under the cot. Kai frowned. No one was stupid enough to hide under a bed (or a cot). Or were they? He sighed and walked over to the cot and bent over, looking under it, the flashlight lighting it up. He was shocked to meet a pair of wide, fear filled emerald eyes. He stood up and shook his head, then looked again. The black haired girl was shaking in fear.

"Come out," He said, hiding his surprise.

He stepped away from the cot and the girl slowly came out and Kai stared at her. She was amazingly skinny, and her clothes limply hung on her paper white body. Her dark hair came down to her waist and her skin loooked like it hadn't seen the sun in years. She was about four inches shorter than Kai, and her clothes were old and dirty and ripped. She was still shaking, her emerald eyes kept darting from the cot that faced Kai's back, then to the door.

"Who are you?" Kai said. "Why are you down here?"

"M-my name i-is Raven, sir," She girl said, adding the 'sir' as an after thought. "I-I live here."

"No._ I_ live here," Kai said. "How long have you been down here?"

"For years sir," Raven said politely, watching her little sister escape out of the room behind Kai's back. At least she would be safe from... whoever this was.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked again. Raven wondered why he had asked her the same question twice and decided to answer it the way she had before.

"I live here," She repeated.

"That's not what I meant," Kai snapped. "I meant how did you get here?"

"I was put here by my owners," Raven said. It was better to tell the truth than to have to remember lies. Martha had taught her that.

"Your owners?" Kai asked.

"I believe you would call them parents," Raven said.

"You live down here?" Kai asked.

"Yes sir," Raven answered, wondering how many times it was going to take before he understood that.

"Were you the one crying?" Kai asked. She stiffened when he asked this question and he wondered why.

"Yes sir," Raven said. "I was crying."

"Do you want to come upstairs?" Kai asked, taking a step towards the girl. She took a step back and shook her head.

"No sir," She said. "I want to stay here."

"Why?" Kai asked, wondering if this girl was insane.

"I know nothing of the outside world. I have read about war and the dangers of the world and I would prefer to stay here," She said. "The outside world is dangerous."

"There's no war going on," Kai said. "And the world is dangerous, but everything is dangerous."

The girl shook her head again and took another step back and bumped into the wall.

"Come upstairs," Kai said, watching the girl frantically shake her head. "I will drag you up stairs if you don't come willingly."

The girl's eyes widened and she slowly took a step farwards and Kai led her up stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs she refused to walk into the light, like she was afraid it would burn her or something. Kai grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the hallway and shut the door. She closed her eyes tight to block out the light and Kai led her to the living room, which was already clean, thanks to the maids. He sat her on the couch and walked over to the phone. He dialed Tala's number and waited until he got the answering machine.

"Tala let the girl go and get your ass over here now!" Kai commanded and hung up. He waited five minutes before Tala walked in the door, looking very annoyed.

"What the hell Kai!" He said. "I was about to -... Who's that?"

"This is Raven," Kai said. "I found her in a locked room in the basement."

"Huh?" Tala asked. Raven stared at her hands.

"She says she lives here," Kai said.

"Well," Tala said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kai said. "That's why your here."

"Okay," Tala said. "Lets ask some questions first."

Raven nodded and waited, wondering what was going to happen to her. She wondered where Rayane was and what was happening to her.

"How long were you in the basement?" Tala asked.

"Eleven years," Raven said. Tala stared, then shook his head.

"Next question," Tala said. "Who put you there?"

"My owners."

"Who?" Tala asked, confused.

"Her parents," Kai said.

"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy," Tala said. "Next question. Why did your umm... 'owners' put you down there?"

"They said I was a mistake and no one should know about me," Raven said quietly.

Tala raised his eye brows at Kai and Kai shrugged. He had found her. Now what was he supposed to do with her?

"Are you going to hurt me?" Raven asked suddenly.

"No," Tala said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Tala," Tala said. "This is Kai."

"We should call the cops," Kai said, standing up. Tala grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What?" Kai demanded.

"Maybe we shouldn't call the cops," Tala said. "Her parents are whack jobs. What if they come looking for us?"

"They'll be in jail," Kai said.

"Maybe you should ask her before you call the cops," Tala said. "Maybe she would rather not have you call them."

"What do you suggest I do with her then?" Kai demanded.

"For one, feed her," Tala said. "Two, new clothes. Three, get her out into sunlight. Four-"

"Okay! I get the point. You want me to keep her," Kai said. "But this isn't like finding a stray puppy and taking it home. This is a _person_. That I found in my _basement_."

"You're rich! you can do anything," Tala said.

"You're rich too. Why don't you take her?" Kai said.

"She wasn't in _my_ basement," Tala said.

"This is ridiculous. I'm calling the cops," Kai said, walking away. Tala grabbed his arm.

"What if they put her in a foster home and she gets put with a murderer and he kills her and it'll be all your fault," Tala said.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Tala said. "Do you give in?"

"Fine," Kai sighed. "She can stay. But only until my parents get back. Then they'll kill me. And her."

The two walked back into the living room to find Raven still sitting on the couch where they had left her. She had her eyes closed and Tala glanced at Kai who whispered, 'She's been in a basement for eleven years. Her eyes are sensitive to light.'

"You're staying here," Tala said. Raven opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You can have any room you want as long as you don't bug me," Kai said, sitting down.

"Are you hungry?" Tala asked her.

"No sir," Raven said, ignoring the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. One can of fruit wasn't enough to fill her small stomach up. "I've already ate."

"What did you eat?" Tala asked.

"Fruit," Raven said.

"Are you thirsty?" Tala asked her.

"No sir," Ravens throat burned as she said this. She turned to Kai. "I may have any room I want sir?"

"As long as you don't bug me," Kai said. "And stop calling me sir."

"Yes sir," Raven said quickly, biting her lip as she realized she had called him sir again.

She slowly stood up and looked at the two boys. The one who was called 'Kai' had two tone blue grey hair that was spiked up in the front. He had two blue tringles on each of his cheeks. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt and baggy gray pants and a strange looking belt. He was also wearing a scarf and Raven found herself wondering why he was dressed so strangely.

Tala had bright red hair that was sticking up in an almost gravity defying style and icey blue eyes. (I don't like Tala's clothes so...) He was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Everything I know I learned from Family Guy.' There was a list of things under that and he also had on baggy blue jeans.

"May I go now?" Raven asked quietly, trying not to cover her eyes with her hands.

"Whatever," Kai shrugged.

Raven nodded and walked out of the huge living room. She walked down the long hallway before she came to a door that looked oddly familiar. She placed her hand on the door knob and felt a jolt of electricity go through her body. She turned the door knob and opened the door and walked into the room. It hadn't changed from the last time she had been in there.

The bed still had the old blue comforter on it and was still painted powder blue. The old toy chest filled with stuffed animals was still there at the end of the bed and Raven found herself wondering why her owners hadn't taken all this stuff with them.

"Rayane?" Raven whispered.

"Rave?" She heard a weak voice say from under the bed. Raven ran to the bed and looked under it as her little sister crawled out. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" Rayane asked weakly.

"Nothing," Raven said. "Get on the bed and cover up. I'll tell you later but right now you need to focus on getting better."

"Ok," Rayane agreed and climbed on the huge bed. She snuggled up under the unbelievably warm covers and was alseep instantly.

Raven sighed and looked at her little sister. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. If she let Rayane show herself and the two boys turned out to be untrustworthy then Raven would have endangered both of them. But if she didn't let Rayane show herself the little girl might not get better.

Maybe the two boys knew how to make her better. Maybe they could help. Or maybe they would just hurt her more. She would just have to see how Rayane was feeling in the next few days. If she wasn't better by then than she would ask for help. If she was... then she would just go from there.

Kai sighed as he looked at his best friend, who was currently leaning on the wall, smirking victoriously. Kai glared at him and his smirk only widened.

"For the record," Kai said. "I blame you for this."

"How do you figure that one?" Tala asked.

"If you hadn't thrown your party I would have been asleep and wouldn't have heard her and wouldn't have gone looking for her," Kai said. "Why can't you throw a party at your house?"

"'Cuz my parents aren't gone for the summer," Tala said.

Kai sighed. "You're taking care of her."

"Why me? She's living in your house," Tala argued.

"It's your fault I let her stay here," Kai said. "You take care of her. I don't want to babysit another immature idiot."

"How do you know she's an immature idiot?" Tala asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Even if she's not I'm not taking care of her," Kai said.

"Whatever," Tala said. "But if I'm taking care of her you don't have any say in what she does."

"Why should I care what she does?" Kai asked. "Get out of my house Tala, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tala said, walking to the door. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven stared at her sister from the floor, where she was sitting. She was still sleeping. Raven was leaned against the wall and sighed as her stomache growled. She was afraid to walk out of the room.

The curtains were shut tight and the lights were off. The morning light still seeped through the curtains slightly and Raven sat as far away from it as she could. The light was painful to her eyes. The light burned her sensitive skin. The light was her enemy. That was the way she saw it. She was raised in the dark and that's where she should stay, in the dark. But the masters of this house would most likely not listen to her if she tried to explain that.

The masters. That's how she had begun to refer to the two boys she had met. She couldn't call them her owners. No, that title was already taken, so she decided on masters. It stated that they had control over her, but they didn't own her, at least, not yet.

Raven wasn't sure how the world worked. Could they somehow buy her from her owners? What were they planning to do with her anyway? Before her owners had thrown her into the basement thay had been cunducting experiments on her. Would those experiments continue?

Raven jumped slightly when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes narrowed, but she slowly stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and slipped out, closing it behind her. She didn't want the masters to see her sister. Not until she was sure what was going to happen to them.

"Raven," Tala said. "You need to get something to eat."

"I am not hungry sir," Raven said, resisting the urge to sheild her eyes from the light.

"You still need to eat," Tala said. Raven nodded. It was best to do as they said until she figured out if they would stand for rebellious behavior.

"Yes sir," Raven said.

"Stop calling me sir," Tala said as he led her into the kitchen. "That's what I call my dad."

Raven bit her lip and nodded, though she figured that was stupid. He couldn't see her anyway.

Raven looked around the kitchen and frowned. She wasn't sure how to cook or what to cook. She didn't even know how to turn on the stove. She frowned and looked at Tala helplessly. He sighed.

"You just want cereal?" He asked.

"Cereal?" She repeated blankly. She had never heard of cereal before.

"Haven't you ever had cereal?" Tala asked her. She shook her head. "Okay. Well we have Co co puffs, fruit loops, fruity pebbles... Damn. What the hell has Kai been eating?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said politely, not knowing how to respond to the question.

"Ummm..." Tala said. "Right. Just say a number one through three."

"Two," Raven said, not understanding the importance of a number when they were talking about cereal.

"Okay," Tala said, grabbing a box and a bowl. "Fruit loops it is."

He poured her a bowl of cereal and she stared at it. Why was the water white?

"Sir," Raven said, biting her lip as soon as she said it. "What is this white liquid?"

"It's milk," Tala said. "You've never had milk either? What did you live off of?"

"Bread, fruit, water and once a week w- I mean, I got tomato soup," Raven said instantly. She had known what she got to eat every day of the week since she was five.

"Wow," Tala said.

Raven tilted her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. The light was driving her crazy!

"May I eat in my room sir?" Raven said.

"Sure," Tala shrugged as she picked up her bowl and started walking away. "And stop calling me sir."

When Raven entered her room, Rayane was sitting up, tears falling silently down her face. Raven put the bowl on the table and threw her arms around her little sister. She was still burning up. Raven didn't know much about sickness, but she was positive that if Rayane didn't get better soon something very bad would happen.

"Shhh..." Raven whispered. "Shhh... what's wrong? You don't have to cry."

"I-I-I had the dream again R-Rave," Rayane whispered.

Raven pulled her sister closer to her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. She knew the dream Rayane had was scary. It had to have been to make her cry like that, for Rayane rarely cried, even when their owners had put her in the room. Rayane had never told Raven what the dream was, and Raven was sure she didn't want to know.

"It's okay," Raven whispered as her sister started to calm down. "It's okay. You don't have to cry. It's just a dream remember? Dreams can't hurt you."

"Yes they can," Rayane whispered darkly. "Yes they can."

"Shh..." Raven said. "You should eat."

She handed her sister the bowl of cereal, which earned her a look of confusion from Rayane. Raven was sure she was thinking about what had been done to the liquid to make it white and why there were colorful circles floating in it.

"What is this?' Rayane asked quietly.

"It's called 'cereal'," Raven said.

"Am I supposed to... eat it?"

"I would think so, yes," Raven said. "The white liquid is called 'milk' and the circles are called 'fruit loops.'"

"What a funny thing to call something," Rayane commented, slowly picking up her spoon. "You're sure you eat this?"

"Yes," Raven said. "It's good. Eat."

Rayane slowly took a bite, trusting her sister, and her eyes widened.

"This is amazing," She said, taking another bite.

In two minutes (Raven timed it) the cereal was gone and Rayane was falling asleep again. Raven smiled at her and wondered why she liked the cereal so much before walking out of her room, closing the door behind her. Her stomache growled, but she ignored it. She returned to the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. She had read in a book that was what you were supposed to do with bowls and plates and sppons.

"You're done?" Tala asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes sir," Raven said instantly.

"Well, I just called some friends and they're coming over and taking you to the mall to go shopping," Tala said. Raven stared at him.

"The mall?" She asked.

"Yeah," Tala said. "It's this big place where you buy stuff. My personal favorite place is the arcade, but you don't know anything about video games do you?"

"No sir," Raven said. "What friends-"

She was cut off by the doorbell. Tala smiled and walked out of the room. Raven heard a door open and looked at the floor so that her bangs covered her eyes. The sun felt like fire on her skin and even looking at the tiled floor made her head want to burst from pain. Raven heard someone enter the room and forced herself to look up.

Tala was there, accompanied by three girls. One had oddly colored pink hair pulled back in a pony tail and yellow cat like eyes. She was dressed head to toe in pink as well. Pink shirt, pink pants, even a pink ribbon that tied her hair back and looked like cat ears. Another had brown hair that came down to her shoulders and brownish red eyes. She was wearing a short white skirt and a pink shirt. The last girl had light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and white shirt that said in big bold letters 'You can have him.'

"Hi," The pink haired girl said hyperly.

"Raven this is Mariah," Tala gestured to the pink haired girl. "Hilary," The brunett. "And Skye," The bluenett. "Girls, this is Raven."

"So before we go to the mall you should probably change," Skye said, eyeing the girls ripped and dirty clothes.

Raven nodded and took the clothes she handed to her. She walked to her room and quickly changed. She was wearing a baggy black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans that were supposed to be tight, but on her small body would fall down unless he held them up. She walked out of her room, into the kitchen and saw that they weren't there. She walked into the living room and found them sitting on the couch.

The three girls burst out laughing when they saw her and Tala smirked. She was holding the pants up with her hand and the shirt was three sizes to big. Raven felt nothing but confusion as the girls laughed.

"Maybe I should get you a belt," Tala smirked as he stood up. He walked out of the room and Raven was left with the three girls.

"Oh my gawd," Mariah said. "You're, lyke, sooooo skinny. How much do you weigh?"

"Weigh?" Raven asked, once again unsure of how to answer a question. "I don't know."

"What's your secret?" Mariah asked. "Are you lyke, anorexic?"

"No," Raven said. "I'm just... like this I suppose."

She wasn't sure what the masters had told these girls and didn't want to make them mad by telling them something they weren't supposed to know. She didn't like the pink girl, Mariah, he had said her name was, very much and didn't want her to know anything about her anyway.

"Wow," Hilary said. "You must have an excelent metabolism."

"I suppose so," Raven said uncomfortably.

Tala walked into the room before they could question her further and handed her a hat and a belt. Both were black. Raven looked at the hat while frowning, but put it on anyway. She put on the belt, which wrapped twice around her skinny waist and the three girls were dragging her outside, into the sun. Into the pain.

The sun burnt her eyes even though she was wearing a hat and she closed them, forcing herself to trust the girls that were dragging her to who knows where. But before she knew what was happening she was sitting down, and the chair was vibrating. She opened her eyes and stared. 'This must be a bus,' She thought to herself. 'I've read about these. They don't seem too dangerous.'

"So..." Mariah said. "You're Tala's cousin? He said you're staying at Kai's 'cuz you don't like him very much. Or are you staying at Kai's for another reason?"

"What other reason would that be?" Raven asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She knew she should just go along with what the masters had said, but this girl was strange and she wanted to know what she was talking about.

"C'mon," Mariah said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone has a crush on Kai. Just admit it. We won't tell him."

A crush. She had read about that somewhere too. It was an attraction to someone. Was this girl saying that she was attracted to one of the masters?

"I don't have a crush on anyone," Raven said. "Kai was nice enough to let me stay at his house because I don't like my cousin."

That should work. She had assured the girls that she wasn't attracted to one of her masters and had agreed with her masters all in two sentances. That should take care of it.

"Suuuure you aren't," Skye said, rolling her eyes. Raven frowned. The girls didn't sound convinced at all.

When the bus stopped, the girls dragged Raven out and she closed her eyes to sheild them against the sun. When she opened them again her jaw dropped, but she quickly hid her surprise. She had never seen so many people. And they were all laughing and seemed happy. And the place itself was huge! There were rooms with bright, lighted signs above them everywhere you looked. Raven wondered why she had never read about this place and whether or not this was what master Tala had been talking about when he said 'the mall.'

"Let's go to Claire's first," Hilary said.

And thus started a long and painful trip for Raven. The noise gave her a headache, the stores themselves were too bright which made her headache worse, the girls didn't seemed satisfied with the clothes because they were all too big, though according to Raven, they were all too small. She still needed a belt, but the pants the girls seemed to want her to get would suffocate her.

When they seemed satisfied with the twenty bags of clothes they had gotten Raven (and had maxed out Tala's credit card), they left the mall and headed back to Kai's house. Raven was relieved to enter the house and immediatly wne to her room and didn't come out until an hour later when someone knocked on her door.

Raven opened the door and slipped out, as she had done before. The three girls were standing there, looking as though they would rather be somewhere else. Raven agreed with how they looked. She would rather have them be somewhere else too.

"Hey Raven," Hilary said, putting on a disgustingly sweet smile. "There's this party tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to go."

"It should be fun," Skye said.

"Thanks for inviting me, but I'd rather not go," Raven said.

"Well if you don't want to," Mariah said smiling and beginning to walk away. "We don't want to make you."

Raven slipped back into her room as the girls walked away. She returned to her sisters side and felt her forehead. Her fever had gone down, but not by much. But it was going down, and that was something.

Raven sighed and walked into the corner that seemed darker than the others. She sat down and leaned back against the wall. She glared at the small sliver of light that seeped through the crack in the corner before she looked at her sister. She looked so peacful. How could she be sick and still look like that?

She closed her eyes and pulled her knees into her chest. She rested her hands on her knees. Only a few more hours before the bright ball of fire known as the sun disappeared and the soft, glowing orb replaced it in the sky. Raven liked the moon better than the sun, though she had only seen it once. It didn't burn her skin or hurt her eyes. And it didn't make her feel like she was going to faint. It made her feel calm. Peacful. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Mariah sighed as she and her two friends walked away from Raven's door. She didn't like the girl very much. She was too strange to hang out with her. She didn't speak unless spoken to, and even then her answers were vauge. Her skin was too white, like she hadn't seen the sun in years. Her eyes were pretty and big and she was skinny, but she had curves where she was supposed to. Mariah was jelous of her for that.

"What do you think?" Skye asked as they walked out of the mansion after saying goodbye to Tala.

"I think Kai needs to stop going out for all day training," Mariah complained. It wasn't a secret she liked Kai.

"I meant about the new girl," Skye snapped, knowing better than to call the girl by her name. It was a rule for new people they met. They called them 'new boy' or 'new girl' behind their back until they had decided weather or not they liked them.

"She's too weird," Mariah said.

"She's so pretty though," Hilary said. "That makes up for it. Should we let her in the group?"

"No way!" Mariah said. "She's too quiet and has no fashion sense at all!"

"You're just afraid she's gonna steal Hiwatari from you," Skye smirked.

"I am not," Mariah snapped at her friend. They were walking to her house, which was done the street from Tala and Kai's.

"Are too," Skye teased. "They would make a cute couple wouldn't they Hil?"

"Uhhhh," Hilary said, looking between her two best friends. Mariah was looking murderous and Skye was looking like she was enjoying seing Mariah look so angry. "Hey look! Isn't that Ozuma?"

Skye ducked behind Mariah at the sound of Ozuma's name and Mariah's glare turned into a smirk. It wasn't a secret that Ozuma liked Skye. He had been hitting on her since last year. But Skye wasn't interested in him, she liked Tala, who happened to be one of his best friends.

"Don't let him see me," Skye whispered to Mariah. She had been going with her 'avoid and evade' stratefy for the past two weeks. "Or I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mariah said. "Cry and tell your mommy?"

"I'll hook up Hiwatari and the new girl," Skye threatened.

"You wouldn't," Mariah challenged.

"Hey," Ozuma said.

"Hi Ozuma," The three girls chorused. Skye glared at Mariah. Mariah glared back. Hilary sweatdropped.

"What's with them?" Ozuma asked Hilary.

"They're just being stupid," Hilary said, tempted to add an 'again' to her sentance.

"I've gotta go," Skye said suddenly, and walked past Ozuma. She turned aorund and slapped him. Ozuma had a smirk on his face, despite the hand mark that was pulsating on his left cheek.

"Pervert," Skye hissed and walked away. "I'll get you Mariah!" She called over her shoulder. And she had every intention of doing so.

Kai sighed as he walked into his house. It was dark outside and he had just gotten back from his all-day training. The lights were all on and Kai remembered that Tala had a key. Then he remembered that Raven was there too. He walked into the kitchen and saw one of the maids in there.

"What are you doing?" Kai demanded.

"Making miss Raven some soup," The maid replied. "She's such a sweatheart. She hasn't asked for anything while she's been here and she refuses to come out of her room to eat anything."

"Why?"

"She won't say. Whenever I knock on her door or try to open it it's locked and she won't answer," the maid said. Kai couldn't remember her name.

"I'll take it to her. I need to talk to her anyway," Kai said, grabbing the tray from the maid.

He walked to Raven's room and kicked the door because his hands were occupied with the tray.

"Raven," Kai called through the door. "Open the door."

The door slowly opened and Raven slipped out, dressed in new clothes. She quickly closed the door behind her. making sure that Kai couldn't get a glance at what was inside.

"Here," He gave her the tray. "And I need to ask you more questions."

"Yes sir," Raven said.

"Do you want me to call the cops?"

"No sir."

"How old are you?"

"15," Raven replied. Kai rose his eye brows, but didn't say what he was thinking.

"Your parents put you down there when you were 4?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Raven looked down, the light was giving her a headache again.

"Why?"

"Something went wrong," Raven said.

"With what?"

"My owners were experimenting and something went wrong," Raven muttered, memorizing the pattern of the hallway carpet.

"Your parents were experimenting on you?" Kai asked. He let his surprise show for half a second before returning his mask to it's rightful place.

"Yes sir," Raven said.

"What kind of experiments?"

"They... put me in a glass container," Raven said, trying to remember. "It was filled with green stuff. Sometimes they would inject me with something and put me in a room afterwards. They said that it was to test my immune system. Other times they would cut me or make me fight something to see if the experiment had worked."

"Why?"

"A man with purple hair used to come and see their progress. I think he was their boss," Raven said, unable to stop herself from talking. She was seeing images in her head.

There was a man with purple hair in a lab coat. She was strapped to a table and he was looking at a machine all the wires connected to he went to. He was frowning and then turned to her. He began taunting her and she could feel the anger bubbling within her. She had her eyes shut tight, but then he said something and her eyes snapped open and the machine suddenly blew up. She saw him walk quickly out of the room, and then her owners entered. They were saying something as they led her down into the basement. They closed the door and she heard a click. All she could see after that was darkness.

"He strapped me to a table to restrain me because I fought against him a lot and then he said something and the machine blew up," Raven said as the images kept coming. "He left the room and my owners came in a put me in the basement. I don't know why, sir."

Kai frowned and began walking to his room. He was about to turn a corner before he relized what she had called him. He turned around to see her entering her room.

"Raven," He said. She looked at him. "Stop calling me sir."

She bit her lip and nodded, then entered her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rave?" A small voice said weakly.

"What is it?" Raven said, sitting down on the bed besides her sister.

Rayane had gotten better the past three days. Her fever still wasn't completely gone and she was still weak, but she was talking, eating, and moving around more. Raven insisted that she stay in bed most of the time to regain her strength, but she had suspicions that her little sister didn't listen. She had over heard the maids talking about seeing a little girl running around. They hadn't said anything to the masters yet, and Raven reminded herself that she had to talk to them before they did.

"Can I have more co co puffs?" Her voice was so small and pathetic that Raven had to smile. She was so used to being denied what she wanted she still wasn't sure what to expect from the world.

"Of course you can," Raven huged her little sister. "You can have whatever you want."

"Anything?" Rayane asked, her eyes widening.

"As long as it's possible," Raven smiled.

"Okay," Rayane thought hard for a minute. "I want you to eat too."

Raven blinked in shocked, then let a smile creep up on her face. She had been expecting something impossible, like having their owners want them back, but she hadn't been expecting that. She hadn't eaten anything but the fruit she snuck into the basement to grab, and she had only grabed two cans. She had only ate three cans of food in five days. When her sister asked why she said 'my body doesn't need food, remember? I only need to eat if I want to."

This wasn't true, of course. She had told this to her sister when they were still locked in the basement to make her feel better. She always cried when she thought she was making her older sister starve and Raven couldn't deal with her sister being so sad.

"Alright," Raven said. "I'll eat. But only a little. I don't want to eat, nor need to, remember?"

Rayane nodded and Raven walked out of the dark room, shutting the door tightly behind her. She ran into a maid who smiled brightly at her. She wasn't sure why the maids liked her so much. She never smiled at them or laughed at their jokes or anything. She was polite, but she was like that with everyone.

"Hello," The maid said. "You want something?"

"Cereal," Raven said quietly. "Two bowls of cereal."

"Two? You must be very hungry," The maid said. "But I can't blame you. From what I hear you've been eating like a bird."

The maid laughed but Raven stayed silent. She never understood the strange jokes that made people laugh so hard. She didn't understand laughter at all. Her owners had taught her that laughter was just a useless sound your body made, but didn't have to. If it was useless, and didn't have to be done, Raven didn't see the point in doing it at all.

"I'll go get it sweetie," The maid said sweetly. "You go back in your room, don't worry about it. Co co puffs right?"

"Yes ma'am," Raven said. Rayane always requested co co puffs.

Raven walked back into her room and her sister looked at her expectantly. Raven smiled at her.

"The maid is getting it," She said. "They are so strange. The things they say that make them laugh are so pointless and random it's confusing."

"What'd they say this time?" Rayane asked. She liked hearing about what people said and breaking it apart and declaring it stupid or useless.

"She said I eat like a bird and started laughing," Raven said. "It was increadibly pointless and so insignificant it made my head hurt."

He sister smiled at that. She was laying down, covered up completely.

"Have you seen the masters around?" Rayane asked.

"I've seen Tala," Raven said, sitting down on the bed. "But Kai has been going out for 'training' every day and doesn't get back until very late."

"What's he training for?" Rayane asked curiously.

"I don't know," Raven said. "He never said. I don't see why it matters though."

"It doesn't," Rayane shrugged. "What about those girls?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it slightly and the maid handed her the two bowls. She said something about Raven never letting anyone see what she's done with the room and Raven closed the door. It was none of her buisness anyway.

"Here," Raven handed her sister a bowl and sat down next to her again.

Rayane began eating her cereal quickly and Raven stared at it. What could her sister like about brown balls floating in white liquid? It looked so disgusting, which was the reason she refused to eat it.

"You said anything," Rayane reminded her.

Raven sighed and slowly took a bite, allowing her eyes to widen at the taste that filled her mouth. She felt goose bumps run up her body and took another bite. Then another and another, until the little chocolate balls were gone and all that remained was the now brown liquid.

"Now you drink it," Rayane instructed her. "Like this," And she demonstrated.

Raven immitated her sister and drank the liquid until it was gone. She smiled at her sister and her sister smiled back.

"I told you so," Rayane said.

"Yeah," Raven said. "You did."

Kai sighed as Tala smirked at him. He wanted to have another party, and Kai couldn't say no to him. He was blackmailing him again.

"What about the girl?" Kai asked, using his last excuse.

"What about her?" Tala asked.

"She's your responsibility remember?" Kai said. "How are you supposed to throw a party and keep an eye on her at the same time?"

"Ahh, that, my friend," Tala said. "Is where you come in."

"I'm not babysitting," Kai said.

"You don't really have a choice do you?" Tala asked. "You don't really hang out at the party anyway and if you don't I'll tell everyone your secret fear."

"I am _not_ baby sitting a fifteen year old girl who's afraid of light," Kai said. Tala stared at him.

"No..." Kai's eye twitched when Tala didn't argue, just stared at him with an 'you can't beat me,' look plastered on his face.

"Well," Tala stretched. "I suppose I should get to work then. It'll take a while to send an email to everyone we know."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "I'll kill you one day," He threatened.

Tala smirked. "I'm sure you will, but until then, you better get ready for your baby sitting job."

"A party?" Raven said.

"Yup," Tala replied. "You might wanna clear out tonight unless you can stand a lot of noise."

Raven winced at the thought, causing Tala to laugh.

"Where should w- I mean I go?" Raven mentally slapped herself for almost saying 'we.'

"Kai's gonna take you somewhere," Tala shrugged.

"I thought he was training."

"Nope," Tala said. "I think Mariah and some other people will go too."

"Yes, sir," Raven said, openeing her door slightly and slipping into her room. She closed the door behind her and rose her eye brow at her sister, who was looking at her guiltily from the floor.

"Eavesdropping?" Raven asked and her sister smiled sheepishly.

"Couldn't resist," She said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Raven sighed. "If there's going to be a lot of people some might come in here. The door doesn't have a lock and people will find you. If I sneak you out you might be found and there'll be a lot of people around so you might get lost and you're still sick."

"I'm getting better," Rayane argued. "Maybe you should just tell them."

"I don't know..." Raven said.

"They never did anything to make you not trust them," Rayane said.

"That's true," Raven said. "But what if I tell them and they turn out to be bad people?"

"You knew they were going to find out eventually," Rayane countered.

"Alright," Raven sighed. "Follow me."

She opened the door and walked out, closing her eyes tightly for a minute against the light. Rayane did the same and Raven led her down the hall. She whispered at her to wait by the wall, out of sight, so that she could warn them. She walked around the corner and found the two boys glaring at each other.

"M-" She had to stop herself from saying 'masters.' "Umm..."

The two boys looked at her and she felt an unfamiliar heat in her face.

"I have something to tell you," Raven said.

"What?" Kai said, annoyance in his voice.

"Promise you wont get mad?" Raven asked, though she knew promises meant nothing.

"Oh boy," Tala said. "Something that starts out like that can't be good. Oh crap! You're not pregnant are you?"

Raven looked down at her stomache, then looked at Tala.

"I look like I'm pregnant?" She asked, putting her hand on her stomache and looking back down.

"No," Kai said. He looked at Tala. "Stop being an idiot, I know that's hard for you but do your best."

"Well... Umm..." Raven said. She heard her sister sigh.

"This'll take forever," She said and walked into view. Tala and Kai stared at her.

"There's two of them?" Kai asked. He looked at Tala. "I'm not babysitting them both."

"I don't need to be baby sat!" The two girls said together. They didn't even look at each other, they were used to it.

"Who are you?" Tala asked.

"I'm Rayane," She said happily. "I'm Raven's sister!"

"You never said you had a sister," Tala said, looking from Rayane to Raven.

"You never asked," Raven said, shrugging.

"How come we're just meeting you?" Kai asked.

"'Cuz my sister didn't know what you would do if you found out about me," Rayane said, earning her a nudge in the back from her sister.

"Mmmhmmm," Tala said, standing up. "Well, I have to go and get the food and beer out for the party so..." He slipped out of the room.

"I'm not baby sitting both of you," Kai said. "You can come with me tonight but if you bug me after that you're out of here."

"We don't need to baby sat," They said.

"Sir," Raven said. "Is Mariah and Skye and Hilary going to come?"

"If they're coming I don't see why I have to," Kai said. "They can take care of you."

Raven bit her lip, tempted to say something but not wanting to.

"My sister thinks that those girls are stupid and too happy and doesn't like them one bit," Rayane said. "If she has to go with them then she might end up killing them. And from what she's told me they might be dead before she can do anything to them."

Raven hit her in the back of the head and gave her a look. She gave her a look back and Kai rose his eye brow at the two girls. They were definatley not what he had expected. He had expected a clingy, scared, annoying girl but instead found himself sharing his mansion with a secretive, shy, polite girl who kept everyhitng to herself. They may not be as bad as he thought.

"You said it!" Rayane said to her sister. "Don't tell me stuff if you don't want me to repeat it! You should know that!"

"Well I know that now don't I?" Raven asked. "See if I ever tell you my opinion of someone ever again."

"I never _asked _you to tell me what you thought about them," Rayane said. "You just did! It's not my fault!" She stuck her tounge out, which earned her an eye roll from her sister.

Kai sighed. "I get it!" He snapped. "Stop arguing. You're giving me a headache."

Both girls stopped arguing and looked at the floor like they were ahsamed.

"Sorry sir," They said together. Kai rose his eye brow.

"Stop calling me sir," He said, walking out of the room. "Do you guys want to see a movie?"

"A movie?"

"Right," Kai said, feeling stupid. The had never seen a movie before. "Movie it is then. I don't know who else is gonna come. You'll have to deal with it if it's the PG's."

"PG's?"

"Preppy Girls," Kai said. "That's what me and Tala call them."

The two girls smirked at each other.

Raven and Rayane stared open-mouthed at the huge screen that lay in front of them. Was it physically possibly for something to be that big? There was no way, was there?

"What movie are we watching?" Rayane asked. "What's a movie? Why is that screen on the wall? Is it gonna fall on us? Will I die? Will I go to heaven? What's heaven? How did they get that screen on the wall? What's it do? Can I have more candy?"

"The ring," Raven said. "Two through eight, I don't know. And no."

"But I like candy!" Rayane argued. Max laughed at the hyper girl.

"What are you laughing at blondie?" Rayane demanded, earning her a slap in the back of the head from Raven.

"Shut up and sit down Ray," Raven commanded.

"I wasn't talking," Rei said.

"Not you," Tyson said. "Her sister. Even I knew that."

"Oh," Rei said, sitting down.

Ravne and Rayane's jaws dropped when the pictures began running on the screen and Kai smirked at their faces. The seating arrangment was a shocked Rayane at the end of the row, Raven, Kai, Rei, a disgruntled Mariah, Tyson, Hilary, Max, and Skye.

Mariah was pissed that Raven got to sit next to Kai and didn't focus on the movie at all. Hilary kept hiding her face in Tyson's arm at the scary parts, Skye and Max laughed everytime someone got killed, Raven figured because they both had a lot of candy. She kept jumping when Rayane grabbed her hand and hid her face in her arm. Kai just sat there, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"She looks cool," Raven whispered to Rayane as Samara's face appeared on the screen. Rayane nodded in agreement.

"How did she get like that?" Rayane asked. Raven shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked.

"You're older," Rayane whispered. "You're supposed to know everything."

"I've never seen this before," Raven whispered back.

"Not my fault."

"Shhh," The people behind them said.

Rayane was about to turn around and yell at them, but Raven put her hand over her mouth and told her to watch the movie and don't do anything stupid.

"This is me you're talkin to," Rayane smirked after the stupid comment.

"Do you're best," Raven smirked back.

"No problem," Rayane smirked bigger. Raven had a feeling this was going to be a very long movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She had declared the corner she always sat in hers. Rayane was out in the living room with Skye, Hilary and Mariah. Raven sat in her dark room, huddled in the corner with her CD player blasting in her ears. Skye had bought her a new CD and Raven wasn't sure of what to think of that.

Skye didn't seem as bad as Raven had first thought. She had only talked to her a few times, but she seemed nice, and not as preppy as the other two. They might be able to stand in a room and not want to rip each other heads off. That was as close to having a friend as Raven wanted to get. Friends can hurt you. She remembered that lesson. It was the first one her owners had taught her.

Raven closed her eyes as the music echoed in her ears. She still had to figure out a way to close the small gap in the curtains that let light through, and she still had to make sure Rayane hadn't murdered Mariah and... Her thoughts trailed off as she slowly slipped off into a dream filled sleep.

_A young girl was waiting silently in her room. The door slowly opened and a man and a woman entered. The woman was very pretty with long black hair and olive skin. The man was darker and had brown hair that was cut short. They were both wearing long lab coats and their eyes were dark, deep brown._

_The man said something inaudible and the girl stood up. She was around four years old and had black hair that came down to her small waist and bright green eyes that stood out against her naturally pale skin. The adults led the child into the basement and she walked over to a tall man with purple hair. He lifted her up and strapped her to a table._

_The purpled haired man stuck suction cup like things onto the girls fourhead as the man and woman walked over to machines to monitor what was happening to their daughter. The purple haired man injected her with something and her eyes turned a brilliant red. She began struggling aginst the straps that bound her to the table._

_Her eyes returned to green and she stopped struggling. She was breathing hard from the pain she had went through. The purple haired man injected her with same liguid, only of a higher quantity. Her eyes turned bright red once again but instead of struggling, she lay still as she concentrated on the straps that bound her. _

_The straps broke at the same time and the girl rolled off the table. The two men grabbed her and she didn't fight. With her eyes still a fiery red, the two men flew backwards into the wall and the girl fell to floor, her eyes back to green. She saw the blurry shapes of the two men as they stood up and walked over to her limp body. One of them picked her up and she heard the other start talking._

_"If it happens again," the man said darkly. "We've got to get rid of her."_

Raven's eyes opened slowly. She tried to hold on to her dream, but it was already gone. She could only remember pain. And lots of it. Her body ached for a reason she wasn't aware of and she slowly stood up. Her body throbbed as she walked to the door and opened it. She slowly walked out of her room and made her way to the door that led to the basement.

It looked like an ordinary door. Wood with a copper door knob. Raven bent down and looked at the bottom corner by the hinges. There were three simbols carved deep into the wood. She remembered doing that on a night she snuck out of her room. She remembered hoping someone would find it and know what they meant, though she couldn't remember the meaning herself.

She slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs, welcoming the darkness that surrounded her. She walked around the boxes until she found a place that looked very familiar to her. Right in the middle of the basement. That was where the experiments were done. That was where the pain started. She had a strange feeling that it would be the place where the pain ended as well.

"RAVEN!" She heard her sister's voice scream from upstairs. Raven, fearing something had happened, ran upstairs to the living room as fast as she could.

There she found her sister cowering in the corner with everyone staring at her. But in the doorway was a man that looked oddly familiar to the two girls. Raven froze in fear for a second, before her protective feelings for her sister kicked in. She ran to her sister and grabbed her. She led her to the hallway and told her to go to their room and barracade the door. She turned back to the man with a glare firmly on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, not showing a trace of the undeniable fear she was feeling.

"I am a good friend of the Hiwatari's," The man said smiling. "I'm sorry if I scared that little girl. Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb you bastard," Raven hissed. "You know who I am, and you know what I can do. Leave now."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," The man said politely. Raven felt like punching him.

"I'll brake your arm if you don't leave!" She shouted at him.

He looked surprised, but left without another word. Raven stood shocked in the middle of the room. Her bluff had worked. Maybe he actually believed she could do something without him injecting her with something.

"Did I miss something?" Tala asked.

"I'll tell you later," Raven said, and returned to her room to comfort her sister.

"What the hell was that about?" Tala asked Kai when they convinced everyone to leave.

"I don't know," Kai said.

"How could she have known Borris?" Tala asked.

"I don't know," Kai repeated, begining to get annoyed.

"And how-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kai shouted, making Tala raise his eye brow.

"What's with you?" Tala demanded.

Kai didn't respond.

A knock on the door made Rayane jump. Raven released her from the hug she had given her and opened the door to find the masters standing there. Tala looked confused and Kai looked pissed.

"How do you know Borris?" Kai demanded.

Rayane let out a whimper at the sound of his name.

"He's the man who experimented on us," Raven said quietly, stepping out of the door frame and walking over to her bed. She sat down and looked at her sister, who was sitting in her corner, letting silent tears run down her face.

"Experimented?" Tala asked cluelessly.

"Her parents experimented on her and her sister," Kai explained.

"Borris?" Tala asked. Raven nodded.

"Our owners paid him a lot of money to have him come over and experiment on us," She said quietly.

"I'm calling the cops," Kai said and walked towards the door.

"No!" Both girls shouted. Kai stopped and looked at them.

"Our owners," Raven said. "They'll find out. They'll come and get us."

"Hn," Kai said, and continued walking out of the room. Raven grabbed his arm and looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Please don't call the cops," She whispered. "Please don't call the cops sir."

Kai stared at her for a second. She didn't like the way he looked at her, into her eyes. It felt like he was seeing her soul, or what was left of it, and all the secrets she didn't even know about herself. His crimson eyes broke through her defenses and she found herself unprepared for what might happen next. The fate of her sister and herself rested in the hands of a boy who only cared about people not annoying him. She didn't like that feeling. She didn't like it one bit.

But she could see his soul too. Almost. In that simple, short second that stretched into forever, she saw the war that was raging inside the mysterious Kai Hiwatari. She saw anger flare up at her and at himself and she saw sympathy and an emotion she couldn't identify win against the anger, and she knew the answer before he said it.

"Fine," He said grudginly. "On one condition."

The two girls looked at each other and Tala rose his eye brow.

"Stop calling me sir," He said. And with that, he turned and walked out of the room. Tala followed him after a few minutes of talking to Raven.

"Rave?" Rayane hiccuped to her sister from the bed.

"What is it Ray?" Raven asked tiredly from her corner.

"Do you trust the masters?" Rayane asked.

Raven looked at her, going over the question in her head. Did she trust them? No, that was for sure. But Kai had let her stay and hadn't called the cops. And Tala had made sure she stayed out of touble. And they had fed her and her sister and hadn't asked for anything in return.

"I don't _not_ trust them," Raven answered carefully.

"That wasn't the question," Rayane said flatly.

Raven sighed. "Ray, the answer to that question is too difficult to explain. You'll understand when you're older," She said.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Rave?" Rayane said again.

"Yeah?"

"Is that man going to hurt you?" She asked.

Raven stared at her sister. Why the hell did she have to be so selfless? She should be worrying about whether or not she would be experimented on again, not what would happen to her older sister.

"No Ray," Raven said softly. "I won't let him hurt either of us. Now go to sleep. Everything will be okay again when you wake up."

"Promise?" Rayane muttered, already half asleep.

"Promise," Raven whispered, hoping she would be able to keep it.

(Rayane's dream and POV)

_Pain. It hurts. Make it stop hurting. Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts! Make it STOP!_

_The last word was yelled instead of thought and Rayane opened her eyes. She looked around and saw only darkness and knew she was dreaming. She was having the dream again. When it was over she would wake up crying and in excrutiating pain and her sister would be there to comfort her and make it better._

_Rayane closed her eyes tight when she heard the familiar voices begin to come at her. Soft at first, then louder and louder and louder until she had to cover her ears and force herself not to scream._

_'You will die! We will kill you!' The voices chanted over and over. 'You will know the pain you have caused us! You will die! We will kill you!'_

_Rayane wanted to scream and shout now, but couldn't. Her voice wasn't working, so she just cried, waiting for what she knew would come next. It already hurt, but it would get worse. It would get so much worse._

_The voices stopped all at once and Rayane was left in the eerily quiet darkness, letting tears stream silently down her face. It was the experiments that had started these dreams. Her owners had explained it to her. Her dreams are where she would get her power, as soon as she was able to face the tortured souls that haunted them._

_An arm reached out in the darkness and wrapped around her skinny arm. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. The moment the arm grabbed her, pain was sent through her body. Another arm reached out and then another, until she was lost in a tangle of arms that was pulling her in all directions. The pain that was being sent through her body in jolts made her want to wake up just so she could pass out instead of sleep._

_She felt her arm begining to be pulled out of it's socket and closed her eyes tightly. She gathered up all her control and screamed. Long and loud she screamed. In real life, in her dream, and in her mind the scream echoed until it slowly faded into the darkness, and the arms released her, allowing her to slowly wake up._

"Ray!" Raven shouted, shaking her sister awake.

Rayane was crying, letting the tears stream down her face. Raven pulled her into a hug and slowly ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I had the dream again," Rayane whispered.

"Shhhh," Raven said. "It's just a dream. And dreams don't mean anything."

"It hurts Rave," Rayane muttered into her sisters shoulder. "It really really hurts."

"What hurts?" Raven demanded, looking her sister in the eyes. "Dreams can't hurt you remember?"

"They hurt Rave!" Rayane sobbed. "They hurt me! They grab me and pull me and hurt me! They say they'll kill me! They say I'll pay for what I've done to them!"

"Shhh," Raven whispered. "What are you talking about. Take a deep breath and start from the begining."

Rayane did as she was told. She closed her eyes and then opened them, ready to tell her sister about the dream that had haunted her for four years.

"Hiwatari!" Skye whispered loudly as she threw a stone against Kai's window. The stone wasn't neccesary, seeing as his bedroom was on the first floor, but if she broke a window it would be very amusing.

"Kai!" Mariah whispered, knocking on the window.

Kai tiredly walked to the window and opened it. The three girls giggled at seeing Kai in nothing but his boxers, but pulled themselves together.

"What the hell are you doing at my house at 3 AM?" He demanded.

"You mean other that taking pictures of you nearly naked?" Skye giggled, putting her cell phone away. "Those'll sell for a lot at the Hiwatari fan club."

Kai's eye twitched.

"We were worried about Raven and Rayane," Hilary said. "Are they okay?"

"This couldn't have waited until morning?" Kai demanded. "And why don't you go bang on their window and ask them?"

"Well... See... We kinda wanted to ask you a favor," Skye said.

"No," Kai said instantly.

"You don't even know what we want yet!" Hilary cried.

"So?" Kai asked, and there was a knock on his door. He sighed and turned around to walk to the door. Skye pulled out her cell phone again and took another picture.

"I'm gonna be rich," She said to herself, thinking about how all the girls who wanted Kai would pay at least $50 each for a picture.

Kai opened the door to see Raven, looking very out of place, and Rayane, looking like she had just been to hell and back and was scarred for life.

"I'm sorry to wake you s- I mean, Kai," Raven said. "But do you have any medicine to help Rayane sleep?"

"No," Kai said. "I ran out of sleeping pills last night."

"Oh," Raven said. "Ok."

She turned around, but then did a double take.

"Why are there three girls at you window?" She asked.

"Because God has a cruel sense of humor," Kai muttered to himself.

"And because I needed to make some money!" Skye said happily.

Raven and Rayane walked over to the window. Mariah glared at the two girls, but Hilary and Skye smiled at them.

"Why are you out there?" Rayane asked. It looked like she had a hard time trying to talk.

"'Cuz Kai didn't invite us in," Hilary said. "Will you please open the door for us?"

Raven glanced at Kai, who shrugged and fell onto his bed.

"Just don't-"

"Bug you," Raven finished. "Got it."


End file.
